O amor não é um estranho
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Sam desistiu. Ele estava com sono demais para lidar com tudo aquilo, e tudo aquilo incluía um Dean mortificado e paralisado na beirada da sua própria cama e um anjo que tinha acabado de fazer a pior declaração de amor do mundo. (Destiel - Season 5)


**O amor não é um estranho**

\- Tudo bem, Bobby – Dean disse ao telefone, enquanto lançava um olhar a Sam dizendo para ele esperar a ligação acabar para lhe contar as novidades – Se precisar de alguma coisa, apenas ligue, nós estaremos aí em um dia.

Ele fechou o celular e Sam viu isso como sua deixa para perguntar sobre o velho caçador.

\- Bobby não precisa da nossa ajuda?

\- Não, ele disse que Cas está com ele.

\- Ele e Cas caçando? Isso é estranho.

Era, mas Dean não respondeu. Já era noite, e se Bobby tinha Cas para ajudá-lo a destruir alguns lobisomens, tanto melhor. Significava que eles podiam dormir.

Ele se sentou na cama e chutou as botas para longe e viu quando Sam apagou a luz e se deitou na outra cama do pequeno quarto de motel.

xxx

Bobby desligou o celular e disse ao anjo que estava sentado ao seu lado em sua caminhonete, apenas porque ele era um simples humano e se sentia constrangido com os longos períodos de silêncios que existiam entre ele e Cas:

\- Era Dean – ele informou sem necessidade – Ele disse que ele e Sam podem ajudar, mas acho que nós dois damos conta de alguns lobos, não?

Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, ele se arrependeu do modo que tinha formulado sua frase. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até Cas lhe informar que eles não estavam caçando lobos, e sim lobisomens, e começar a destilar todas as diferenças que existiam entre esses animais e os licantropos. E ele teria sorte se Cas não terminasse seu discurso perguntando sobre sua saúde mental e duvidando que ele fosse dar conta do trabalho.

Mas dessa vez Cas não disse nada disso, ele apenas anuiu distraidamente e, depois de um curto silencio, falou olhando para Bobby.

\- Desde que tomei meu receptáculo, venho experimentando certos sentimentos humanos que são muito confusos para mim. Posso pedir sua assistência para compreender pelo menos um deles, o qual me deixa mais perplexo do que os outros?

De repente, Bobby desejou que Cas estivesse falando sobre lobos e lobisomens e o chamando de velho caduco, tudo isso era melhor do que ter uma conversa sobre malditos _sentimentos_. Mas como ele poderia dizer: "Não. Se vira nos 30, garoto", sem parecer um completo imbecil? Ainda mais depois de Cas ter concordado em lhe acompanhar na caçada. E Deus sabia que Bobby precisava sair daquela casa. Passar horas e horas bebendo, sem pesar em mais nada a não ser encontrar um modo de parar a porra do Apocalipse, não estava lhe fazendo bem. Ele precisava de uma distração. Ele precisava de uma boa caçada para desenferrujar seus velhos ossos. E todos os outros caçadores a quem ele tinha contatado pedindo ajuda (ele não era louco o suficiente para encarar uma caçada sem reforço, afinal, ele não era mais jovem) tinham lhe dito que estavam longe demais de Sioux Falls (e havia uma grande chance de os lobisomens fazerem mais alguma vítima esta noite, a última de lua cheia, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar) ou que ele estava muito velho para correr atrás de monstros e acabaria se mantando, e que era melhor ele ficar apenas atendendo aos telefones. O anjo tinha sido seu ultimo recurso, mas também o único que tinha concordado em ajudar na mesma hora.

O anjo o estava ajudando, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era ajuda-lo de volta.

\- Claro, Cas, pode falar. – ele respondeu, amaldiçoando sua mãe por ela ter lhe dado educação.

\- É sobre Dean – o anjo disse, desviando o olhar para observar o mundo que passava lá fora pela janela do veículo – Eu não consigo compreender por que penso nele o tempo todo, mesmo quando a atividade que estou exercendo não pede que ele seja lembrado. Eu não entendo por que, mesmo se eu passei um dia produtivo à procura de meu Pai e consegui eliminar diversos lugares onde Ele não está, ainda sinto que meu dia foi um completo desperdício, apenas porque não o vi.

Bobby viu pelo canto de olho Cas colocar a mão no peito, de maneira tão distraída que o caçador duvidava que o anjo estivesse consciente do ato.

\- Por que eu quero falar sobre ele o tempo todo, mesmo quando o assunto não lhe diz respeito? E por que parece que eu me sinto leve e quase eufórico cada vez que penso ou falo nele? Por que eu sinto o coração do meu receptáculo batendo em um ritmo descompassado cada vez que o vejo, mesmo eu tendo certeza que Jimmy não tem nenhum problema cardíaco? E por que eu me sinto sufocar quando eu descubro que ele esteve com alguma mulher, apesar de eu ser um anjo e não ter necessidade de oxigênio?

Os dedos de Cas se curvaram dolorosamente entre as dobras de pano de sua camisa, como se apenas a lembrança de Dean com uma de suas conquistas já o deixasse no estado que ele descrevia.

Bobby balançou a cabeça. Pobre anjo...

\- E, apesar dele já ter me dito diversas vezes que isso o aborrece, eu continuo sentindo a necessidade de invadir seu "espaço pessoal". O que é um absurdo, pois em qualquer outra circunstância, eu me sinto compelido a agradá-lo.

Ele voltou a olhar Bobby, que tinha o começo de uma leve dor de cabeça e que estava concentrado na estrada a sua frente, desejando voltar no tempo e poder falar para Cas se virar sozinho para descobrir o que diabos estava sentindo, mesmo se isso o fizesse o cara mais ingrato do mundo, porque ele realmente não queria ser o pobre bastardo que se meteria entre Cas e Dean e qualquer coisa que podia existir entre eles.

\- E por que quando eu imagino Michael o usando como receptáculo, e Dean sendo apenas uma alma dormente em seu próprio corpo, como Jimmy é dentro deste, eu sinto como um buraco negro estivesse nascido dentro no meu peito? E não tem nada a ver com o apocalipse, pois a mortificação que eu sinto quando penso neste evento é totalmente diferente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, um ar quase palpável de confusão o envolveu, e ele finalmente perguntou:

\- Você pode me dizer por que Dean me faz sentir coisas tão confusas como essas, Bobby?

O velho caçador suspirou. Ia ser uma longa noite.

xxx

O barulho de asas fez Dean acordar, e por mais que parte dele soubesse o que encontraria assim que abrisse os olhos, ele ainda se sobressaltou um pouco quando viu Cas, iluminado parcamente pela luz da rua que entrava pela janela, coberto de sangue, entre a cama dele e a de Sam.

\- Você está bem, Cas? – ele perguntou com preocupação, se apoiando em um cotovelo, de repente completamente desperto.

\- Eu lhe asseguro que estou perfeitamente bem, Dean – o anjo respondeu olhando para seu próprio corpo, como se somente naquele momento ele tivesse percebido as manchas de sangue em seu sobretudo – Este... não é meu sangue. – e dito isso, o sangue simplesmente desapareceu e Castiel mais uma vez estava perfeitamente limpo.

\- E Bobby? – Sam perguntou, se colocando sentado na cama, não conseguindo se livrar completamente de sua cara de sono, e ligando o pequeno abajur que existia no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.

\- Também. Ele já está de volta em sua casa, e pediu para informá-los que os lobisomens foram aniquilados.

Sam se jogou de volta na cama com um grunhido. Sério. Bobby podia ter apenas telefonado de manhã e avisado que a caçada tinha sido um sucesso, e que ele não estava morto em algum lugar, não precisava mandar Cas no meio da madrugada para fazer isso.

\- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira dizer, Cas? – Dean perguntou se sentando na beirada da cama e esfregando o rosto, se sentindo exausto novamente, uma vez que Cas e Bobby estavam bem e não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Ele precisava de pelo menos quatro horas de sono, e segundo seu relógio, ele só tinha dito 3h17. Ele queria seus 43min, então se Cas pudesse simplesmente ir embora, ele agradeceria muito.

\- Sim – o anjo anuiu com um aceno vigoroso de cabeça – Eu tenho novidades.

Sam voltou a se sentar na cama, ouvindo o que o anjo tinha a dizer com atenção. Cas parecia mais animado do que ele já o tinha visto antes (o que não queria dizer muito, pois Cas nunca foi muito bom com todo aquele lance de expressão emoções). Para Sam, nada menos do alguma notícia sobre o paradeiro de Deus poderia colocar o anjo naquele estado.

\- Bobby me explicou hoje que estou apaixonado por você, Dean. – o anjo disse com total naturalidade, mas Dean não recebeu a noticia com tanta calma assim.

Ele olhou para Cas com os olhos enormes e sua boca se abriu e fechou diversas vezes enquanto ele tentava fazer algum som sair dela.

Se Dean estivesse tentando fazer um papel de um peixe fora d'água, Sam teria lhe dado um maldito Oscar.

E quanto mais Dean tentava achar palavras, mais Cas inclinava a cabeça e franzia o cenho, ficando cada vez mais confuso e perplexo com a performance de Dean.

Por fim, Dean deu um chute em seu cérebro, o fez pegar no tranco, e tudo que saiu foi de sua boca, com voz estrangulada, foi:

\- Eu não sei o que lhe dizer, Cas.

\- Por que seria necessário você me dizer qualquer coisa? Isso não é sobre você, Dean.

Era isso. Sam _viu_ quando o cérebro do seu irmão entrou em curto novamente. Era como se todas as luzes na cabeça de Dean tivessem se acendido ao mesmo tempo, e depois se apagado devido a excesso de carga, e agora tudo estava parado e uma tela azul aparecia, dizendo: "Fechado devido problemas técnicos". Era realmente, realmente engraçado ver Dean naquele estado e, em qualquer outra circunstância, Sam não se importaria em pegar um saco de pipoca e assistir ao Show. Mas era de madrugada, ele estava com sono e talvez apenas com um pouco de dó de Dean e, ao invés de esperar seu irmão dar um rebot no seu próprio cérebro e começar a agir como um ser humano novamente, resolveu intervir:

\- Se você não veio aqui esperando uma resposta de Dean, por que veio contar isso para ele, Cas?

\- Resposta para que? Eu não lhe fiz nenhuma pergunta. – Cas disse, fitando Sam, soando completamente confuso – Eu não vim contar apenas para ele, vim contar para vocês dois. – ele voltou a olhar para Dean. – Achei que fosse costume entre os humanos compartilhar as novidades com os amigos. E eu acabei de descobrir que consigo nomear uma das coisas que estou sentido, isso é novidade para mim.

Ele voltou a olhar Sam, esperando que ele confirmasse esse costume, já que Dean continuava paralisado e olhando o anjo com olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em um espanto mudo, como se Cas não fosse somente o Cas, mas algo completamente novo que ele não conseguia compreender ou identificar.

\- É sim... – Sam confirmou com um suspiro – mas também é costume, quando alguém se declara desse jeito, esperar uma resposta. Ver se a outra pessoa se sente do mesmo modo ou não. – ele olhou para Dean e fez uma aceno de cabeça em direção a Cas. Seu olhar dizia claramente "fala logo alguma coisa!"

\- Isso não faz absolutamente sentido algum. – Cas falou para Sam e depois se virou novamente para Dean – Por que me interessaria em saber se você também está apaixonado por alguma pessoa?

\- Não qualquer pessoa, Cas! – Sam exclamou, apontando o anjo com ambas as mãos em um gesto amplo – Você!

Cas inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos enquanto fitava o nada, ponderando sobre algo que provavelmente só tinha nexo para ele e seu cérebro de anjo.

\- É, isso também não faz sentido. O que eu sinto por Dean já é completo, não vejo como saber o que ele sente em relação a mim possa me afetar.

Ele voltou a olhar os dois irmãos e disse, com um aceno de cabeça:

\- Eu vou voltar para a minha busca.

E simples assim, ele foi embora, deixando para trás apenas o som de suas asas e um Dean à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Sam desistiu. Ele estava com sono demais para lidar com tudo aquilo, e tudo aquilo incluía um Dean mortificado e paralisado na beirada da sua própria cama e um anjo que tinha acabado de fazer a pior declaração de amor do mundo.

Ele apagou a luz do abajur e se virou, se cobrindo novamente, mas logo descobriu que não iria dormir tão cedo, pois não demorou muito até ele escutar seu irmão gritando ao celular.

\- Que merda toda é essa, Bobby? Que porra você andou enfiando na cabeça do Cas!?

Sam colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, para abafar um pouco a voz do irmão que estava despejando toda sua confusão nos ouvidos do pobre velho caçador, como se Bobby tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

E Sam não entendia por que Dean estava tão espantado. Ele mesmo não estava nem um pouco surpreso com a declaração de Cas.

Na verdade, aquilo era bastante óbvio.

xxxxxxx

PS: Dessa vez o título veio da música do Whitesnake "Love ain't no stranger". Review são sempre bem-vindos. Só peço para que sejam gentis caso tiverem alguma crítica negativa para fazer ^-^.

Eu revisei o texto antes de postar, mas eu percebi que sempre deixo alguns erros passarem. Então, peço desculpas por qualquer frase mal feita, erro de digitação, ou vocábulo fora de lugar.


End file.
